Shore Leave
Streszczenie ma za soba ciężkie trzy miesiące, gdy odkrywa planetę w rejonie Omicron Delta obiecującą wypoczynek, którego załoga bardzo potrzebuje. McCoy i Sulu są członkami zwiadu który ma ją zbadać – gdy McCoy'owi ukazuje się... wielki biały królik, i podążająca za nim mała dziewczynka. Wkrótce potem inni też mają dziwne wizje: Sulu znajduje pistolet leżący na ziemi; Kirk widzi Finnegana, kolegę, który dokuczał mu w Akademii; legendarny Don Juan pokazuje się kancelistce Tonii Barrows. To nie są przywidzenia, a realne obiekty. Potem Kirk spotyka Ruth, dawną ukochaną, wyglądająca dokładnie tak jak piętnaście lat temu. Spock odzywa się ze statku. Wykrył właśnie pole energetyczne na powierzchni planety – które wysysa moc z Enterprise. Czujniki wykazują obecność potężnej maszynerii, być może pod powierzchnią. Komunikacja zostaje przerwana, a ludziom zaczynają się ukazywać coraz bardziej niebezpieczne rzeczy: tygrys bengalski, Samuraj, i samolot bojowy z XX wieku. Spockowi udaje się przesłać, nim komunikacja całkiem ustaje; i jest ostatni; teraz transporter jest już nieczynny. Pole planety wyssało całą energię z urządzeń pokładowych. Kirk wydaje polecenie, by członkowie zwiadu spotkali się w miejscu przesyłu; wtedy właśnie w polu widzenia doktora McCoy pojawia się czarny rycerz. Przekonany, że zjawa nie może wyrządzić mu krzywdy, zastępuje mu drogę – i, ugodzony lancą w pierś, ginie natychmiast. Tak zwane zjawy są dokładnie takie, jak odpowiedniki w realnym świecie: tak samo przyjemne... lub zabójcze. Gdy Finnegan pojawia się ponownie, Kirk podąża za nim. Rozgrywa się bijatyka, ale mimo to nie jest on bliżej wyjaśnienia całej sprawy, choć wypowiedź Finnegana – "Jestem dokładnie taki, jakim się mnie spodziewałeś, Jimmie-boy" może być kluczem do zagadki. Bójka z Finneganem staje się odpłatą za doznane wcześniej upokorzenia, co sprawia, że Spock doznaje oświecenia. Teraz on i Kirk znaja prawdę: wszystkie zjawy sa postaciami z czyichś życzeń, spełnieniem fantazji. Zebrawszy zwiad Kirk nakazuje swym ludziom, by w miarę możności nie myśleli o niczym. Pojawia się starszy mężczyzna; jest to dozorca i potwierdza ich przypuszczenia; jego rasa sporządziła tę planetę jako rodzaj parku wypoczynkowego. Wszystko, o czym ktoś myśli, może zostać urzeczywistnione – i nic nie jest nieodwracalne. McCoy, zabrany dokądś, zostaje uzdrowiony, a jako bonus otrzymuje dwie chórzystki z Rigel II które trzymają go pod ręce. Dozorca mówi, ze załoga może skorzystać z uroków planety wypoczynku pod warunkiem, że będzie ostrożna z życzeniami. Nie chce mówić o swojej rasie, twierdzi, że ludzie z Enterprise nie są jeszcze gotowi, by ich zrozumieć. Kirk planuje wrócić na statek... gdy pojawienie się Ruth nakłania go do zmiany decyzji. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3025... hm, .3. Krążymy wokół niezamieszkałej planety w rejonie Omicron Delta, planety podobnej do Ziemi, jaką chcemy pamiętać: wielki park, piękny, zielony; kwiaty, drzewa, zielone trawniki, spokój i wypoczynek. Prawie zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe." *"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3025.8. Kontynuujemy badania niezwykłej planety, I widzimy rzeczy, które nie mają prawa istnieć, a tu sa niewiarygodnie realne." *"''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Cały kontakt z ''Enterprise został przerwany. Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni. Nasz chirurg pokładowy, mój przyjaciel, nie żyje. Wiemy teraz, że wszystko, co nas tu spotka, bedzie przerażająco realne." Pamiętne cytaty "''Moja droga, jestem lekarzem. Podglądanie to mój obowiązek." : - Leonard McCoy "Niech się księżniczka nie boi – nie wtedy, gdy broni jej dzielny rycerz." : - Leonard McCoy "Są dokładnie takie same jak realne przedmioty. Po prostu tak samo miłe. Lub tak samo zabójcze." : - Spock "Im bardziej skomplikowany umysł, tym prostszych potrzebuje rozrywek." : - Kirk "Staje się przemęczony i zirytowany, jednak odmawia rehabilitacji. Ma do tego prawo, ale teraz..." "Prawa tego załoganta kończą się tam, gdzie zaczyna się margines bezpieczeństwa statku. Wydam mu rozkaz. Jak się nazywa?" "James Kirk. Niech się pan dobrze bawi, kapitanie.." : - Spock i Kirk "Nigdy nie odpowiadam na pytania plebsu, Jimmy boy." "Nie jestem plebsem. Teraz jest teraz, piętnascie lat później." : - Finnegan i Kirk "Dobrze się pan bawił, kapitanie?" "Owszem. Bawiło mnie to! Po tych wszystkich latach, wciąż miałem ochotę sprać Finnegana." : - Spock, po tym jak Kirk skończył z "Finneganem" "Tu głupi pierwszoroczniaku. Mam przewagę. Wciąż mam dwadzieścia lat. Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś stary." : - Finnegan Zza kulis * Gdy Spock widzi tygrysa, odgaduje, że Rodriguez o nim pomyślał, tyle że komunikator Rodrigueza wciąż nie działa, więc nikt poza nim nie powinien widzieć tygrysa. Ta niekonsekwencja pojawia się, gdyż w scenariuszu jest scena, gdy Rodriguez dołącza do Spocka, Sulu, Kirka i Tonii (po tym jak Kirk ucieka przed Finneganem) została jednak później wycięta. Nie ma też sceny, w której Rodriguez raportuje Spockowi to, co wie i jest wtedy widziany przez Spocka, nie trzeba jednak wielkiej wyobraźni, by to odkryć. Tak więc Spock powinien wiedzieć o jego ucieczce przed tygrysem. * Edytor Fabien Tordjmann miał pomysł, By Finnegan pojawiał się znikąd gdy tylko Kirk o nim pomyśli. To dawałoby złudzenie, że jest więcej niz jeden Finnegan albo że nie jest on całkiem człowiekiem. * Łatwo to przeoczyć, ale Angela również była "reperowana" w podziemnym warsztacie Dozorcy area. Rodriguez obserwuje to z daleka, a już w następnej chwili widzimy, jak obejmuje ją ramieniem. * To jest jeden z dwóch epizodów, w których widzimy statek, orbitujący z prawej do lewej. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że ta scena została omyłkowo skopiewana w niewłaściwy sposób. Można zauwazyć, że litery i numer na spodku są odwrócone Druga taka scena, I tylko we wstępie, ma miejsce w odcinku . * Także jedynie w tym odcinku ręcze fazery są pomalowane na czarno. * Samolot bojowy z II wojny światowej tez zasługuje na uwagę. Gdy pojawia się po raz pierwszy, jest to USMC z jego znakami i ułożeniem skrzydeł. Gdy zbliża się I zaczyna atakować, widzimy . W tym, ujęciu widać na drugim planie całą ich formację. Na koniec, w zbliżeniu, okazuje się, że to japoński ze znakami Cesarstwa Japońskiego na skrzydłach. * William Shatner miał poczatkowo nadzieję na scenę zapasów Kirka z tygrysem, sam jednak musiał przyznać, że był to niemądry pomysł. * Sulu okazuje się w tym odcinku miłośnikiem starej broni. Później mówi hippisom w że najbardziej interesuje się botaniką I bronią. * Sulu strzela z sześciostrzałowca cztery razy, a potem Kirk trzy razy. To o raz za dużo. * Podobnie jak w odcinku , planeta wypoczynkowa to kula ziemska z odwróconymi kolorami lekką nutą egzotyki. To sprawia, że dyskusyjna jest sprawa poruszania się statku po orbicie wspak. * W ujęciach z tygrysem widac łańcuch na szyi zwierzęcia. Choć nie miało ono bliższej styczności z żadnym z aktorów, trzeba było przedsięwziąć ten środek ostrożności, użyto bowiem żywego tygrysa, nie fotomontażu. * Początkowo planowano pokazanie słonia http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/shore_leave.htm a nawet pterodaktyla w fantazjach członków zwiadu, ale zrezygnowano. Galeria Image:Shore Leave Planet.jpg|The now Earth-like Shore Leave Planet Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * Emily Banks jako Tonia Barrows * Oliver McGowan jako Dozorca oraz * Perry Lopez jako Rodriguez Udział biora * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * George Takei jako Sulu * Bruce Mars jako Finnegan * Barbara Baldavin jako Angela * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Marcia Brown as Alice * Sebastian Tom jako Wojownik oraz * Shirley Bonne jako Ruth Niewymienieni * Paul Baxley jako Czarny Rycerz / dubler Kirka * William Blackburn jako Biały Królik * John Carr jako strażnik * James Gruzal jako Don Juan * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie (sternik) * Vince Deadrick jako dubler Finnegana * Irene Sale jako dublerka Angeli Martine de:Landeurlaub en:Shore Leave (episode) es:Shore Leave fr:Shore Leave (épisode) it:Licenza di sbarco (episodio) ja:おかしなおかしな遊園惑星（エピソード） nl:Shore Leave sv:Shore Leave Kategoria:Odcinki TOS